Matrimonio por obligaciónlo corecto
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: Uno de nuestros Santos se a emborachado debido al recuerdo de una tragedia, pero las consecuensias de aogar las penas en el alcol nunca son buenas.*Yaoi y mpreg*
1. Prólogo

En guerra avisada no muere gente. Así que desde ahora les aviso esto es un fic cien x ciento yaoi. Además tiene Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino y violencia.

Así que no me vengan después con comentarios del tipo, que asco dos hombres juntos o es una monstruosidad los hombres no pueden quedar preñados, ect por que ya están advertido de que todo eso estará en este fic, así que si no te gusta nada de esto ni te molestes en leerlo ahórrate un disgusto y dale a tu botoncito de atrás y sal de aquí ^^

Ahora si después de las pertinentes advertencias quieres seguir leyendo.. Bienvenido ^^

Los personajes pertenesen al autor de Saint Seiya

**Prólogo**

"¿Por que¿Por qué el maestro de Hyoga me hace esto?"

Se preguntó Shun de Andrómeda llorando en silencio, ya sin intentar escapar. Resignado a la violación de Camus de Acuario, maestro y mentor de su mejor amigo.

Shun se lo había buscado en parte. Había ido a ver cómo estaba Camus. A ver cómo estaba tras la muerte de Cefales, el maestro de acuario. Y lo había encontrado borracho. Pero en vez de irse, había llevado a Camus a sus aposentos anexos al templo a que pasara la mona y ahí estaba el resultado. El guapo y fuerte maestro de Hyoga lo estaba violando, tomándolo en contra de su voluntad y robándole su virginidad.

Camus le tenia sostenido de las muñecas y le acariciaba con la boca el pálido pecho. Le había desgarrado sin ninguna dificultad la camisa verde y lo mismo había pasado con sus pantalones blancos y su bóxer. Shun hizo un nuevo esfuerzo por intentar zafarse del guapo caballero de Acuario pero solo consiguió que éste le agarrara con mas fuerza las muñecas, haciendo que a Shun se le escapara un gemido de dolor.

Camus lo besó en la boca y sin previo aviso le separó los pies con los suyos, para a continuación penetrarlo sin previa preparación. Shun gritó de dolor, sintiendo como si lo partieran en dos y sus lágrimas se intensificaron. Camus lo ignoró, se sentía feliz en su borrachera de estar doblegando a la reencarnación de la persona que le había quitado a su maestro, a su padre, porque eso había sido Cefales para él. Un padre.

Camus empezó un ritmo de vaivén algo brusco sin importarle los quejidos de Shun, hasta que se desahogó dentro de él con un gemido. Luego de un segundo se dejó caer a su lado y lo abrazó con fuerza hundiendo su cara en el cabello verde de él y quedándose dormido sin soltarlo. Mientras Shun lloraba humillado y en silencio sin poder zafarse de él. Había pasado de ser uno de los mejores y más fuerte santos de Atenía, a ser un mar de lágrimas que no se había podido defender de los actos de alguien que no era consiente de lo que hacía...

-¿Shun¿Shun¿Que pasó? Despierta. ¿Que pasó?

La voz de Camus lo sacó del profundo sueño negro donde había caído. En cuanto abrió los ojos y lo vio despierto y erguido sobre él, Shun se encogió lleno de pánico. Entonces Camus comprendió lo que había pasado.

-Shun, por favor dime que no pasó. Que no te... violé. -Le rogó Camus acercándose a él.

-¡No me toque! -Le gritó Shun, temblando-. ¿Es que no me ha humillado ya lo suficiente¿Es que acaso no ha tomado ya lo que quería de mi cuerpo?

Le grito Shun, histérico. Llorando. Camus bajó la cabeza avergonzado sin saber qué decir, ni hacer. Entonces vio la mancha de sangre en las sábanas. Había forzado a un virgen... a un virgen, que lo miraba asustado y casi histérico.

-Shun cálmate. Yo...

-¡Me robaste mi virginidad! -Le gritó él.

-Yo...

-¿Por qué¿Qué te había hecho yo? -Le reclamó el pequeño peliverde, histérico.

-No lo sé. Estaba borracho, Shun. Lo siento, lo siento tanto... -Se lamentó Camus, mientras Shun temblaba sollozando.

-¿Qué te he hecho? -Se lamentó Camus tomándolo por los brazos y acunándolo en su pecho. Shun se tensó, pero luego empezó a llorar contra el pecho de él, aferrado a él. Balbuceando incoherencias mientras él le susurraba frases tranquilizadoras en francés, su lengua materna. Después de un rato al fin Shun se tranquilizó.

-De... déjame ir. -Tartamudeó el peliverde. Camus lo soltó pero antes lo sostuvo de una muñeca.

-Lo siento tanto Shun, soy un desgraciado. -Se lamentó Camus, quebrado.

-No. No fue tu culpa. Cuando vi que tú estabas borracho, debí de haber buscado a Shura o a Afrodita, en vez de hacerme cargo yo. -Murmuró Shun.

-No, no te eches la culpa. -Le ordenó Camus-. Aquí el culpable soy yo.

-Fue mi culpa. ¿¡Acaso crees que Ikki no me ha advertido lo peligroso que puede ser un borracho, para alguien como yo, tan aniñado!? -Le gritó Shun.

-Mierda... Shun si quieres matarme no me voy a oponer... o si Ikki quiere vengar tu honor, no me opondré. No presentaré batalla... -Le juró Camus, con la cabeza baja. Shun dio un brinco ante estas palabras. Si su hermano Ikki, caballero de bronce de fénix se enteraba, mataría a Camus... de pronto le tomó la mano al maestro de su mejor amigo.

-No, Camus. Ikki jamás debe saber esto. -Le imploró Shun.

-Pero...

-¡Jamás! -Repitió el peliverde. Camus asintió-. ¡Gracias!

-No me des las gracias, merezco que tú o tu hermano me maten. -Murmuró Camus.

-No. Lo merece Acuario. Sólo olvide lo que pasó... y ya. -Le pidió Shun, mientras se vestía lentamente debido al dolor en su retaguardia. Camus lo notó y se maldijo mentalmente. Se acercó al santo de Andrómeda y le puso una mano en las caderas.

-El frío es un buen anestésico. -Le dijo Camus, encendiendo su cosmo y de inmediato Shun sintió un gran alivio.

-Gracias...

-Es lo menos que podía hacer después de haberme comportado como un animal. -Dijo el santo de Acuario, también vistiéndose.

-Eres un buen santo Camus de Acuario. Y siempre lo serás. Leal, fuerte y justo. -Le dijo Shun. Pero cuando Camus se viró hacia él, Shun ya se había ido dejándolo solo.

**Continuará...**


	2. Capitulo 1: Lo inesperado y Lo correcto

**Notas capítulo:**

Os dire algo¿sabeis como se me ocurio esta rara pareja? Pues fue una vengansa, una de mis mejores amigas se metio con Afro-Kun (mi adorado Afrdita de Piscis) y yo desidi tomar vengansa asi que tome a su adorado Shun y a Camus el adorado de otra de nuestras amigas que tan bien adora meterse con mi Afrodita y los junte, muajjaajaja.

**Capitulo 1: Lo inesperado y Lo correcto**

  
Camus estaba sentado tranquilamente en la salita de su templo, cuando de pronto un ruido le llamó la atención. Al virarse, vio a Ikki de Fénix, quien traía a rastras a Shun de Andrómeda, quien peleaba con todas sus fuerzas por soltarse.

-Ikki, suéltalo. -Dijo Camus refiriéndose a Shun.

-No. Hasta que ustedes me aclaren esto. -Dijo Ikki, molesto.

-Ikki, no. Cállate. Eso es sólo asunto mío y de nadie más. -Dijo Shun en un intento desesperado por cerrarle el pico a su hermano.

-No me callo, Shun. El bebé que estás esperando sólo tiene tu cosmo y el cosmo de los hielos, así que: o es de Hyoga, de Issack o de Camus. ¿A cual de los tres debo matar? -Preguntó Ikki molesto. Y su respuesta llegó al ver caer sentado en el asiento a un muy pálido Camus de Acuario-. Así que aquí tenemos al padre de mi sobrino...

Dijo un muy molesto Fénix, fijándose en el maestro de los hielos y en su hermanito, el cual había bajado los ojos avergonzado.

-Tenemos que casarnos. -Le dijo Camus a Shun.

-¡No seas cobarde y no te dejes amedrentar por mi hermano! -Le gritó Shun.

-A lo mejor lo olvides Shun, pero soy un caballero dorado y no le tengo ningún miedo a un caballero de bronce...  
-Como si nunca hubiese vencido a un caballero dorado... -Susurró Ikki por lo bajito.

-...No es por Ikki. Es por ti, tu honor y... y por nuestro hijo. No dejaré que digan que es un bastardo. -Le dijo Camus, quien había ignorado el comentario del Fénix.

-¡No¡No me voy a casar contigo¡Tú y mi hermano se pueden ir a freír espárragos! -Les gritó Shun, indignado.

-Si prefieres mato a Camus y así se resuelve el problema...

-Ni que él se fuera a dejar... -Cortó Shun a su hermano.

-De hecho me veo en la penosa situación de dejar que me mate, ya que deshonré a su hermano. -Le dijo Camus.

-¡Los odio a los dos! -Les gritó Shun, llorando y tambaleándose, así que se tuvo que agarrar a una de las columnas del templo, por que todo le daba vueltas.

-¡Shun! -Exclamaron los otros dos hombres, justo en el momento en el que el peliverde se desmayó.

------

-Hey... despierta chiquito.

La voz de su hermano sacó a Shun del sueño en el que había caído. Pero al ver que estaba en el Templo de Acuario, con el dueño de éste y su hermano, deseó volverse a desmayar.

-Lo siento... nos comportamos como dos brutos. Olvidamos tu estado. -Le dijo Ikki avergonzado. Camus se arrodilló junto a él, tomándole la mano mientras Ikki se paraba.

-Shun, por favor. Tenemos que casarnos. Sino por ti, por nuestro hijo. ¿Quieres que digan de él, que es el hijo bastardo del caballero de Acuario? O por el honor de tu Onissan. Una mancha en tu honor, es lo mismo que una mancha en el de él. -Le preguntó Camus.

-Además... una pelea por tu honor entre Camus y yo seria una verdadera batalla. De un par de días largos. -Le dijo Ikki. Shun suspiró.

-De acuerdo.

-Bien, así podrás dejar de ser un caballero en servicio. -Dijo Ikki.

-De eso nada. -Saltó Shun. Ikki y Camus se miraron.

-De acuerdo. -Cedió Ikki.

-Pero te tomaras los ocho meses que faltan para el nacimiento de nuestro hijo con calma. -Le advirtió Camus, y Shun asintió.

**Continuará...**


	3. Capitulo 2: Momentos antes de la boda

**Capitulo 2: Momentos antes de la boda.**

Shun no pudo evitar reír ante la actitud del guardián de Piscis.

-Cálmate Afrodita, te va a dar un ataque.

Rió Shun divertido.

-Matare a Mascara-Grito Afrodita furioso-Por su culpa se arruinaron 6 de los arreglos florares y la boda es mañana-Se seguía quejando Afrodita.

-Afrodita el que se casa soy yo y el que esta histérico eres tú.

Afrodita suspiro.

-Tienes razón Shuni. Oye Sahori no te a dicho nada sobre tu embarazo. Eres el tercer hombre servidor de algún dios que se embaraza.

Comento Afrodita.

-No, solo lo que ya te había comentado, que fue cosa de la magia de Hecate el estado en el que estoy ahora. Igual que a Mu y a Mime.

Dijo Shun encogiéndose de hombros. Afrodita lo miro con ternura.

-Quiero ver, cuando te empieces a poner panzoncito te veras precioso.

Sonrió Afrodita. Shun se sonrojo.

-Me veré horrible.

Refunfuño.

-Yo no lo creo y Camus tampoco, jejeje. Me pregunto a quien se parecerá el bebe ¿a ti o a Camus?

Shun se encogió de hombros nuevamente.

-Cuando nazca te lo digo¿Vale?

Afrodita rió a la broma.

-¿Como andan tus cosas con Mascara?

Afrodita suspiro.

-Ya ni lo se. Lo amo y creo que el a mí. Pero ya llevamos mas de tres años de relación y el se niega a formalizar la relación. Me es fiel lo se. Pero apenas hablamos en serio, solo bromeamos y nos acostamos, Mascara es un misterio, asta para mi. A veces creo que no me ama y a veces creo que no puede vivir sin mí.

Shun le puso una mano en el hombro fraternalmente.

-Pensare en algo, para ayudarte. Tienes razón ese Italiano es muy misterioso. Aunque tu le as influenciado y muy bien debo de añadir, si no mira su templo, luce mucho mejor desde que tu se lo decoraste.

Afrodita sonrió al recordar ese día. Marcara Mortal había refunfuñado todo el tiempo.

-Por cierto ¿como arruino Mascara los arreglos florales de mi boda?

Afrodita se sonrojo furiosamente.

-Eh...eh...eh...

Shun rió.

-Estaban asiendo el amor.

-¡Shun!-protesto Afrodita sonrojado-El...bueno estaba algo impaciente, y los arreglos estaban en el sofá y pues, el los tiro al piso y... Ya no te daré mas detalles el restro ya lo imaginaras.

Shun rió divertido.

-Creedme que me lo puedo imaginar. Jejeje, me voy. Mu me va a llevar a terminar de hacer las compras. Aun me faltan algunos detalles para la ropa de mi boda.

-¿Y Saga lo dejo solo?

Shun asintió.

-Si, Saga va de compra con Camus y se lleva a Kiki, yo y Mu nos llevamos al pequeño Segar.

Ambos santos se despidieron, Afrodita a terminar los arreglos florares que se habían arruinado la noche anterior y Shun a comprar los accesorios que aun le faltaban de su ropa de boda.

-Oh, vamos Mu.

Rió Shun divertido. Después de comprar lo que le faltaba a Shun, habían decidido comprar el regalo de boda para Camus. En ese momento Mu le enseñaba unos boxer de corazoncitos que decían "Besame aquí". Shun sostenía al pequeño Segar mientras Mu buscaba otras cosas para enseñarle. El pequeño Segar tenia el pelo y los ojos de Saga, pero los puntitos lemurianos de Mu y las facciones de este. Después de mucho bromear con ridiculeces, Shun se decidió por una pequeña estatua de Ganímedes acompañada por una flor de cristal azul.

----

Camus entorno los ojos.

-Vamos Saga, no le voy a regalar eso a Shun.

Protesto Camus, mirando la camisa qué decía "Yo soy de mi marido".

-Pues yo se la voy a regalar a Mu.

Sonrió Saga. Kiki quien tenia 10 años miro a Saga divertido.

-Mira esto, Shun es de gustos censillos, esto le encantara.

Dijo el pequeño enseñándole a Camus un relicario delicado y pequeño, con la imagen de Andrómeda. Camus tomo el relicario entre sus manos.

-A Shun le encantara.

Murmuro Camus encantado.

-Bueno ya larguémonos. Quiero volver con mi otro hijo y mi esposo.

-¿Otro hijo?

Pregunto Camus distraídamente mientras pagaba.

-Claro Kiki es uno y Segar es otro.

El pequeño pelirrojo sonrió orgulloso.

**Continuara...**


	4. Capitulo 3: La boda

Nota: antes de comenzar este capitulo quiero aclararles algo. Se que no a todos les gusta el yaoi de echo a la mayor parte de ffnet no parece gustarle el yaoi y menos el mpreg y yo no pretendo cambiar eso si no te gusta no te gusta y nadie te lo puede imponer. Pero exijo se me respete el derecho de que a mi si me guste. Así que si van a dejar review con amenazas ahórrenselo, no tengo tiempo para hacerles caso a ese tipo de review. Si no te gusta el fic es tan simple como que no lo leas y así te ahorras el mal momento para ti, por que yo no voy a dejar de escribir. Acepto de buen gusto criticas constructivas pero amenazas y sandeces las ignoro, así que ya saben si te gusta el yaoi y el mpreg o si simplemente lees este fic por diversión y matar el tiempo adelante disfrútalo pero si no ahórrate un mal momento y no lo leas, por que a la que le reviente el hígado será a ti no a mi total este fic ya esta terminado XD

**Capitulo 3: La boda**  
**  
**-Afrodita cálmate.-Rió Shun divertido.

-Cualquiera diría que el que se casa eres tu hombre.

Rió Mu, mientras ayudaba a Shun a terminar de ponerse la túnica de boda.

-No, aun no e conseguido emborrachar tanto a Mascara.

Dijo el pisciano cínicamente.

-Te vez espectacular Shun.

Le dijo Afrodita sinceramente y era verdad. Shun llevaba una larga túnica de color marfil, que en la parte superior se pegaba a su cuerpo de forma elegante y ligeramente descarada y en la parte inferior tomaba ligeramente vuelo permitiéndole caminar libremente. Llevaba unas elegantes botas a juego con la camisa y Afrodita lo había peinado, retirándole el pelo de la cara, pero aun así dejándoselo suelto y entrelazado con pequeños diamantes marinos que le había regalado Soroneto el novio de Kannon.

Camus se miro nervioso en el espejo, llevaba el pelo desenredado suelto cayendo por su espalda, una túnica azul marino casi Negro, con los bordes dorados y zapatos serrados negros.

Saga le acomodo una rosa roja que le había dado Afrodita en la solapa de la túnica, mientras Mascara se paseaba nervioso de un lado para otro.

-El próximo en casarse serás tu Mascara ya versa.  


Le aseguro Camus y rió al ver que el pobre MM casi salto por la ventana.

-¿Estas loco? Afrodita es mucho con demasiado para mi. Jamás lo podría controlar.

Dijo el canseriano.

-Pues cásate con otro.

Dijo Saga.

-Estas loco, mandarria directo y sin retorno al Hades a quien se atreviera a acercarse a Afrodita.

-Quien te entiende hombre estas loco.

Dijo Saga negando con la cabeza divertido.

Parado sobre frente al altar Camus esperaba nervioso a Shun.

Milo era el padrino de boda por parte de Camus, Hyoga lo era por parte de Shun.

Pero cuando al fin Camus vio entrar a Shun por el pasillo con su túnica marfil, con una dulce y tierna sonrisa y escoltado por Ikki quien lucia muy elegante con su túnica negra, Camus no pudo evitar que el corazón saltara.

-Puede que no amara a Shun, pero lo respetaba mucho y el pequeño peliverde seria el padre de su bebe, así que Camus aria lo correcto y estaba seguro de que seria muy feliz.

Y Mientras caminaba asía el altar donde Shion los casaría del brazo de Ikki, Shun también pensaba lo mismo mientras veía lo guapo que se veía Camus.

**Continuara...**


	5. Capitulo 4: Noche de bodas

**Capitulo 4: Noche de bodas**  


La boda fue hermosa y la fiesta aun mas y Shun no supo si fue su imaginación o de verdad su hermano estaba riendo y hablando con Hyoga.

Pero pronto ambos novios se retiraron, asía el templo de Acuario, ahora el hogar de ambos.

Una vez en el cuarto, Shun se sentó nervioso en la cama y mirando al piso le hablo a su marido.

-Camus yo solo e tenido relaciones aquella noche...cuando engendramos a nuestro bebe y yo no se que hacer.

Dijo avergonzado el peliverde. Camus le acaricio al mejilla a Shun con ternura agachándose a su lado. Era cierto que deseaba a Shun, Shun era demasiado de muy hermoso como para no desearlo, pero sabia que la violación aun estaba muy resiente en la mente del peliverde como para que hicieran el amor.

-Calma Shun, no te obligaré a nada, no de nuevo. Cuando estés preparado, sólo entonces lo haremos.

-No...-Dijo Shun y agacho nuevamente la mirada avergonzado.-Yo quiero que seamos un matrimonio normal y que le demos un verdadero hogar a nuestro bebe. Y la noche de boda y...el sexo son parte del matrimonio.-Finalizo Shun sonrojado por lo dicho.

-¿Estas seguro Shun? Podemos esperar a que te sientas listos, yo no te quiero ni obligar ni presionar a nada, no nuevamente.

Shun se levanto con un suspiro y quitándose la túnica de boda color marfil miro a Camus directo a los ojos.

-Estoy seguro, no me rechaces.

Camus asintió y le abrió lo brazos al asustado joven, que se refugio dentro de ellos.

Camus lo miraba a sus ojos, pero pronto fue atraído por los finos labios, que húmedos y suaves, estaban entreabiertos y los besó con suavidad, intentando con ese gesto ver si Shun en verdad estaba dispuesto o sólo habían sido valientes palabras.

Para su sorpresa la boca del peliverde lo recibió gustoso y las lenguas lucharon sensualmente entre si, explorándose el uno al otro.

E pobre Shun pensó que iba a desmayarse del dulzor de ese beso, tan diferente al de su primera vez. Nunca antes se había sentido así y su corazón se lleno de emoción al saber que esa realmente seria su primera vez, esa vez seria tierna y perfecta como debió de ser su primera vez y no lo fue y su corazón se alegro al comprender que podía enamorarse muy fácilmente del guapo y valiente caballero de acuario.

Camus besó a Shun con toda la creciente pasión que florecía dentro del, ante el pa'de su bebe.

Shun, aunque con algo de mayor timidez, contestaba con igual intensidad, aspirando su lengua, enredando sus dedos en el pelo azul de Camus.

Las manos del caballero dorado recorrían la espalda del joven de Andrómeda, sosteniéndolo y apegándolo más hacia él.

Sin darse cuenta Shun se había acomodado en la posición adecuada para recibir a Camus y había rodeado a este con sus piernas, mientras ambos caían sobre el lecho, desnudándose y Camus juntaba más las caderas contra las suyas y se hacía un lugar dentro de el, con delicadeza y cuidado, abriéndose paso en su interior esta vez sin dolor.

Cerró los ojos, respiró su aliento, el olor de su piel, mordisqueó y saboreó cuanto tuvo a su alcance. Camus lo besaba de nuevo, besaba sus labios, luego su mentón hasta llegar al cuello, Shun se estremeció ante las caricias, nunca se imagino tanta pasión, por parte del frió acuario asía el..... pero aunque ávidas, las caricias de Camus no eran desesperadas y le daban tiempo a Shun para aspirar el olor de sus cabellos lacios, y de la piel de su nuevo marido, grabándolos en su memoria.

La intensidad de los movimientos aumentó considerablemente y los quejidos de ambos también. Estaban llegando al límite, aferrando sus dedos en los hombros de Camus, Shun llegó al orgasmo al mismo tiempo que su esposo lo llenaba por dentro.

Shun se dejó caer sobre la cama y sorprendido sintió como Camus se posaba sobre él y lo llenaba con breves besos su rostro y sus manos,. Shun sonrió al ver la dulzura de su nuevo marido, hacía que el acto mereciera llamarse amor, porque sentía que realmente lo habían hecho.

-Esta a sido la primera vez que siempre me imagine y aunque técnicamente no lo es, en mi alma si lo es y me alegro de que fuera contigo Camus, gracias por regalarme una noche tan maravillosa.

Le sonrió Shun dulcemente, reprimiendo un bostezo de sueño. Camus le sonrió besándolo en la frente con dulzura.

-Gracias a ti por darme esta oportunidad Shun.

Le dijo Camus y mientras se rendía al sueño Shun le obsequio otra sonrisa.

**Continuara....**


	6. Capitulo 5: Secuestro

Muchas gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leerme y no solo para leerme si no también para dejarme un coment. Les debo una disculpa por la tardansa para actualizar lo que sucede es que como este fic lo tengo ya terminado en amor yaoi y en slasheaven a veces olvido que aqui aun no lo e subido completo por lo que para que eso no vuelva a pasar decidí subirlo completo de golpe, espero que tener todo el fic les sirva de disculpa y que lo disfruten ^^

Por cierto muchas gracias de nuevo a UtenaPuchiko por corregirme el fic ^^

**Capitulo 5: Secuestro.  
**

**  
****-.-.1 mes después.-.-****  
**

**  
**-Gracias por acompañarme, Shun.- dijo Afrodita, mientras caminaban llenos de bolsas por el pueblo de camino al Santuario.

-¿Y que sucede con Julius? ¿Ya se animó para la boda?- preguntó Shun, divertido. Ya estaba próximo a cumplir los tres meses de embarazo, pero aun no se le notaba. Solo llevaba tres semanas casado y, al parecer, por las caras de feliz satisfacción que Camus y él portaban por las mañanas, el matrimonio les estaba sentando bien a ambos.

-¿Mascara animarse para que nos casemos? Querido, aun no es el Apocalipsis.- dijo Afrodita con cinismo, arrancándole una sonrisa a Shun.

Al pasar por un callejón, unos hombres extraños les salieron al paso, cerrándoles el camino. Afrodita, de inmediato e instintivamente, se puso delante de Shun.

-¿Qué quieren?- preguntó el caballero de Piscis, duramente.

-Buscamos a un joven llamado Afrodita.- dijo un hombre que parecía ser el líder y que se adelantó con paso firme.

El hombre se quitó las gafas oscuras que portaba, igual que los demás tipos vestidos con etiquetas negras y Afrodita casi se atragantó al ver que el hombre era casi una copia al carbón de MM, pero con los ojos rojos y el cabello elegantemente amarado.

-Ese sería yo… ¿qué quieren?

El hombre se acercó hasta Afrodita y, estirando una mano, le acarició suavemente una mejilla, a lo que Afrodita, por la impresión, no pudo reaccionar.

-Así que es por ti que mi hermano ha abandonado a su familia y se niega a volver.

-¿Hermano? ¿Eres de casualidad hermano de mi Julius?

-Así es. Soy Pierre.

Afrodita bajó su guardia, un poco más tranquilo, pero eso fue un grave error, porque de inmediato sintió un piquete en el cuello. Pierre tenía en la mano algo parecido a una aguja y se lo había clavado en el cuello. Ese objeto, impregnado de alguna solución somnífera, corrió rápidamente por el torrente sanguíneo de Afrodita, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

El Caballero se desplomó sin sentido en brazos del moreno italiano que lo recibió. Shun tiró las bolsas al suelo y, justo cuando iba a invocar a Andrómeda, el hermano de Julius lo miro, poniéndole una navaja en el cuello a Afrodita.

-Un paso más y lo mato.

-Tranquilo, no hagas ninguna estupidez.- dijo Shun, nervioso.

-Jefe… ¿qué hacemos con él?

-Parece ser amigo del amante de mi hermano, así que tráiganlo y nos aseguramos de que esta preciosidad no intente nada que su amiguito pueda lamentar- el italiano sonrió maliciosamente.

**Continuará...**

*************************************************************************


	7. Capítulo 6: Pierre

**Capítulo 6: Pierre**.

Cuando Afrodita despertó, estaba en una habitación de un elegante estilo rústico, tendido en una cómoda cama, con Shun a su lado. Parpadeó confuso mirando al peliverde.

-¿Shun?

Shun, quien estaba en un estado somnoliento, recostado en el cabezal de la cama, saltó al ver a Afrodita despierto y lo abrazó como un desesperado.

-¡¡Pensé que nunca despertaría!! ¡Dioses! ¡Llevas casi veinticuatro horas inconsciente!- dijo el peliverde, con alivio. Fue entonces que Afrodita recordó todo lo que había pasado.

-¡¡Maldito mal nacido!! Que mi Julius me perdone, pero a su hermano le voy a partir la cara.- masculló el peliazul molesto, antes de tomar la cara de su amigo entre las manos. -¿Estás bien, Shun? ¿El bebé...?

Shun lo detuvo, con una tierna sonrisa.

-Sí, ambos estamos bien.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estamos?

-Verás, ese tipo, el tal Pierre, te puso una navaja en la garganta y me amenazó con matarte si hacía algo, así que tuve que subir a la limusina que nos llevó a un aeropuerto privado. Una vez que llegamos a este sitio, que presumo que es Italia, Sicilia, si estoy en lo correcto, nos metieron en otro auto y nos trajeron aquí. A ti te dejaron en la cama de esta habitación y me dejaron contigo.

-Shun no te lo tomes a mal, pero eres un jodido caballero de Atenea ¿Por qué no has usado la velocidad luz? Hubieses acabado con esos simples idiotas antes de que siquiera se dieran cuenta, con tus Cadenas de Andrómeda o con tu Tormenta Nebular.

Shun sonrió acariciando la mejilla del peliazul.

-Lo sé Afrodita, pero además del miedo de que te mataran, parece que eso de las ondas infernales es de familia, todos esos malditos, además de controlar la velocidad luz, tienen trucos tan pintorescos como nosotros. El mismo Pierre me hizo una linda demostración de sus ondas infernales contra un idiota que lo molestó y te puedo asegurar que es tan bueno como Máscara… y nos superan en número.

-Oh, no… esto no me puede estar pasando a mí. Bien Shun, pase lo que pase, no pongas en riesgo al bebé, yo los protegeré a ambos, a ti y a él.

-Gracias, Afrodita.- Shun sonrió con los ojos llorosos, conmovido por las palabras del precioso peliazul.

-Eres mi amigo, además mi vecino: 'Don cubito de hielo andante', me mataría si vuelvo al Santuario sin uno de sus dos soles en perfecto estado.- comentó Afrodita con una sonrisa, arrancándole otra divertida a Shun, por el comentario.

En ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y en el marco de la puerta apareció Pierre Di'Angelo, el hermano de Máscara de la Muerte, o de Julius Di'Angelo, para quien lo conocía bien, como era el caso de Afrodita.

Instintivamente, Afrodita cubrió a Shun con su cuerpo, poniéndose frente a él y sirviéndole de protección. Pierre se dio cuenta de ese gesto y sonrió de medio lado.

-No tienes nada que temer por tu amigo o por el bebé que espera.- Tanto el peliverde, como el Caballero de Oro quedaron desencajados por el comentario del moreno.- Sentí el cosmos del bebé.- explicó simplemente el otro.

-¿Qué quiere…? ¿Se puede saber por qué, en vez de hacer todo este escándalo, no se presentó en el Santuario solicitando hablar con Julius?- preguntó Afrodita, con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Oh, ya lo he hecho, he intentado por todos los medios hablar con mi hermano, pero él no quiere ni oír hablar de volver a la mansión de la familia y tomar el control de la mafia italiana, como le corresponde.

La confesión tan tranquila y natural de Pierre hizo atragantarse a Afrodita. _¿Mafia Italiana?_ Oh no, eso no estaba bien.

-Y antes de que intentes algo, debes saber que yo también fui un Caballero y la mayoría de los hombres que trabajan para mí. Aunque Caballero no es el término adecuado para mí, Caballeros los llaman a ustedes, los de Atenea. Yo soy, o mejor dicho, fui un hechicero de Hécate.

-Con razón estás tan podrido, porque hay que tener el alma negra para secuestrar y molestar a un embarazado como mi amigo de esta forma. A Julius no le va a hacer ni pizca de gracia lo que estás haciendo.- aseguró Afrodita, desafiante.

-Desafiante e impertinente, además de hermoso, ya veo por qué traes loco a mi hermano. Ven, tú y yo debemos de hablar en privado.

-No pienso dejar a mi amigo solo, para que cualquiera de ustedes se aproveche de él.

Pierre sonrió de medio lado.

-Soy muchas cosas, pero no lo suficientemente sádico como para lastimar a un embarazado, mientras tu amigo no haga nada impertinente, el angelito y su carga estarán bien.

-Como si te fuera a creer.- dijo Afrodita, sarcástico.

-Tienes mi palabra. Además, no es tu amigo el que me interesa, eres tú. Eres muy importante para mi hermano y eso te hace importante para mí. Ven y tu amigo estará bien, resístete y tendremos que pelear, y tu amigo no estará tan bien.

Afrodita y Shun se miraron a los ojos, Shun asintió y Afrodita suspiró.

-De acuerdo. Aunque no entiendo por qué no puedes hablar estando Shun presente.

-Porque tenemos que hablar en privado. Además, no serviría de mucho si quisiera romper la puerta, cosa que nadie hará, la habitación tiene traba por dentro, córrelo cuando salgamos.

Shun asintió, Afrodita se volteó hacia su peliverde amigo e invocando una rosa piraña entre sus manos, se la entregó.

-Si alguno de estos bastardos se atreve a tumbar la puerta y entrar en la habitación, entiérrale la rosa en el corazón sin piedad.- ordenó el peliazul. Shun asintió, tomando la rosa entre sus manos, con cuidado. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y se abrazaron.

-Ten cuidado.- rogó Shun en un susurro al oído a Afrodita.

-Lo tendré.- aseguró el peliazul.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Nada más entrar a aquella elegante y hermosa habitación, decorada con un exquisito gusto italiano, Afrodita supo que era la habitación de Pierre, pues era acorde con el hombre.

El pisciano se cruzó de brazos y miró a Pierre desafiante.

-¿Te preguntas por qué te traje aquí, verdad?

-¿Lo dedujiste tú solito o te ayudó alguien?- preguntó Afrodita con sarcasmo. Sarcasmo que, de momento, Pierre ignoró.

-Verás, será mejor que empiece por el principio… Julius y yo éramos hermanos inseparables, pero un día, cuando aún éramos niños, nuestros padres nos separaron: a mí me enviaron a entrenar con Hécate y a Julius con Atenea. como era la tradición de la familia. Las reglas eran claras y ambos las aceptamos. Cuando nuestro entrenamiento terminara, volveríamos para hacernos cargo de la familia y de la mafia, la cual, en una larga tradición, siempre ha controlado mi familia. Es Julius el heredero de todo esto, se supone que yo solo soy su mano derecha, el segundo al mando. Pero Julius no quiere volver, le gusta su vida, pero sobre todo… le gustas tú.

-¿Yo? ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con todo esto?

-Que mi hermano no quiere volver aquí _por ti_. Porque está enamorado de ti y se quiere quedar en el Santuario contigo.

-Yo también amo a Julius, y si él no quiere volver, tú no lo puedes obligar.

-Cada vez que hablas veo con más claridad por qué Julius te ama como lo hace. Eres el ser más bello de esta tierra… estoy seguro. Y tu lengua tan impertinente y desafiante es una tentación.

Afrodita se sonrojó ante esas palabras, pero aún mantuvo su mirada desafiante fija en el otro hombre.

-Verás, yo sólo quiero que mi hermano regrese, Afrodita, que se convierta en el cabeza de familia como corresponde. Y estás aquí para que él venga como cabeza de familia a reclamarte y arrebatarte de mis brazos.

-¿Pero qué demonios...? ¡Yo no soy un objeto, para que tú o él me tengan!- chilló Afrodita, indignado.

-Eres orgulloso y hermoso, pero aquí sólo eres un objeto más, un objeto de los Di'Angelo. Mi hermano rechazó su herencia por ti, ahora la tendrá que aceptar por ti. Mi hermoso Afrodita, las cosas son realmente sencillas, tú serás el amante del líder de los Di'Angelo. El día que mi hermano vuelva y acepte su puesto de líder, te podrá tener sin ningún problema como su amante. Pero mientras él no vuelva, yo soy el líder, y mientras yo sea el líder… serás mi amante. Ah, y claro, a mi hermano sólo le tocará adivinar dónde estás, aunque si tanto te ama, lo descubrirá.

-¿Tu amante…? 

-Sí, así es, y no cabe duda de que tendré el amante más hermoso de todos.

-Tú estás demente si crees que seré tu amante y me acostaré contigo. Sólo me he acostado con Julius, jamás seré de otro hombre. Tendrás que violarme, después de que me hayas matado, para hacerme tuyo.- juró Afrodita.

Pierre sonrió con malicia, una sonrisa como la de Julius, capaz de helarle la sangre al más valiente, pero a Afrodita, al fin y al cabo acostumbrado a verla en los labios de Julius, ya ni le afectaba.

-Bueno hermosura, si tú te resistes, mis hombres se divertirán con tu embarazado amiguito. Y en su condición podría hasta perder al bebé que espera, lo que sería una desgracia.

-¡No serías capaz!- preguntó incrédulo.- ¡Él es inocente, no tiene nada que ver en esto y su bebé menos! Es más, yo mismo no tengo nada que ver con esto, yo no soy responsable de las decisiones de Julius.

-Lo sé, y tienes razón, pero lo quieras o no, estás envuelto ya en este juego, así que te toca jugar. Obedece y tu amiguito estará bien, desobedece y tu amiguito seguramente perderá a su bebé, mientras mis hombres lo violan. Míralo de este modo, sólo te tendrás que acostar conmigo y te puedes imaginar que soy Julius, o puedes ver como todos mis hombres violan a tu amigo, porque te aseguro que te obligaré a verlo. Eres inocente y tu amigo también, como dices, por eso si obedeces, a tu amigo no le haré nada y a ti te trataré bien, después de todo, los Di'Angelo siempre tratamos bien a nuestros amantes.

Afrodita pudo ver la verdad siendo gritada por esos ojos, a la vez que las palabras eran dichas: o él o Shun. Cerró los ojos con impotencia sin hacer nada, ni retroceder ni reaccionar, mientras Pierre se acercaba a él y con firmeza atrapaba sus labios en un apasionado beso.

Apretó sus puños laxos en sus costados, con rabia e impotencia dejándose hacer.

-_Julius, ven por mí_.- rogó su mente en un desesperado grito.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Mientras, en el Santuario, ya se habían percatado de la desaparición de Afrodita y Shun, y unos desesperados e inquietos Camus, MM e Ikki no paraban de moverse, tratando de localizar a los otros dos, con ayuda de todos sus compañeros.

**Continuará...**

*************************************************************************


	8. Capítulo 7: La mafia los tiene

**Capítulo 7: La mafia los tiene.**

**-. semana después.-.-**

Shun trató de resistir con todas sus fuerzas y no romper a llorar.

Lo que Afrodita hacía por él no tenía nombre. El pisciano había firmado un contrato como amante de la cabeza de familia de los Di'Angelo a cambio de que no le tocaran ni un sólo cabello a él.

Shun permanecía encerrado en un cuarto de la primera planta, con jardín privado. Afrodita iba todos los días a hablar con él y a comer. Todas las noches se iba con Pierre, y todas las mañanas volvía al regazo de Shun a llorar su rabia, su coraje, su impotencia y su asco. Y Shun era fuerte, Shun no se permitía derrumbarse por él.

-Lo odio, lo odio.- lloraba Afrodita esa mañana. Shun no sabía qué decir para consolarlo, así que se limitaba a abrazarlo.

-Camus nos encontrará.- dijo al fin el peliverde.- Nos encontrará y nos liberará, Afrodita.- juró.- Y con él vendrá MM.

Al oír mencionar a su amado Julius, el llanto de Afrodita se volvió aún más desgarrador.

-Cada noche, Shun, cada noche de esta semana e intentado imaginarme que Pierre es Julius, pero no lo es. Julius jamás me perdonará haberme acostado con otro tipo, no lo hará.- sollozó Afrodita.

-Él te entenderá.- consoló Shun, tratando con toda su alma, no romper a llorar.- Él entenderá que lo hiciste por mí y mi bebé.

-No, no lo hará. Cuando éramos jóvenes, y yo apenas tenía catorce años, pero ya era Caballero Dorado, cuando ambos nos volvimos amantes, siempre me lo advirtió, sólo él podía ser el único hombre en mi lecho y yo en el suyo.

-Todo va a estar bien Afro, todo estará bien.- trataba Shun de consolarlo en vano.

En esa semana, Afrodita apenas había mordisqueado la comida, por lo cual había bajado ligeramente de peso, pareciendo aún más andrógino de lo que ya de por sí era.

Sus ojos tristes le daban aún más la apariencia de un ángel. Era comprensible que Pierre Di'Angelo estuviera obsesionado con él, si no fuera por ese sentimiento tan grande, al que no se atrevía a ponerle nombre, que Shun sentía por Camus, él mismo se hubiese enamorado de su querido amigo de Piscis. Bien ganado que se tenía Afrodita el apelativo del _más hermoso de los ochenta y ocho caballeros,_ aunque ahora mismo su belleza estuviera resultando una maldición para él.

-Pierre... ¿Pierre te lastima, Afrodita?- preguntó Shun, con timidez. Afrodita se acurrucó más en los delgados brazos de Shun.

-Físicamente no, pero emocionalmente me destroza.- contestó al fin el pisciano, con un estremecimiento.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Fue Hyôga, fiel acompañante de Ikki, quien encontró la primera pista, habían prácticamente peinado la ciudad de Atenas, menos un pequeño callejón, y al entrar en el, encontraron las bolsas tiradas en el suelo y cerca de ellas, una flor de lis negra, que aún no se marchitaba.

Al verla, MM palideció alarmantemente.

-¿Te sucede algo?- preguntó Camus, preocupado por su compañero.

-¿Estás bien, Máscara?

-La mafia tiene a Shun y a Afrodita.- dijo al fin Máscara horrorizado, cuando encontró su voz, mientras Camus y Ikki palidecían ante sus palabras.

**Continuará...**

*************************************************************************


	9. Capítulo 8: Encontrados

**Capítulo 8: Encontrados**

Afrodita escuchó un ruido y se levantó de la cama. A su lado, Pierre sonrió.

-Mi hermano llegó por ti, precioso.

Y, tomándolo del cabello, lo besó. Afrodita trató de gritar, pero el italiano aprovechó para penetrarlo con la lengua, mientras lo estrellaba contra la cama, sin dejar de besarlo y acariciarlo con las manos, Afrodita forcejeaba como un condenado, pero no se podía zafar de Pierre.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió con estrépito. El tiempo pareció congelarse. Pierre soltó sus labios, mirando hacia la puerta con una sonrisa demoníaca y soltando al peliazul. MM, desde la puerta, miraba todo en estado catatónico. Afrodita parecía en shock de lo pálido que estaba. Fue él el primero en reaccionar, rompiendo en llanto.

Furioso, MM se acercó a la cama y, tomando a Pierre, lo levantó, dándole un puñetazo que lo mandó al suelo, mientras se volteaba hacia Afrodita, para tomarlo de los hombros y zarandearlo, haciéndolo quedar de rodillas en la cama.

-¿Qué demonios haces? ¿Qué haces revolcándote con mi hermano?

Pero Afrodita no podía hablar, casi ahogado por su propio llanto, mientras MM lo sacudía como un muñeco de trapo.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

En las noches, nadie entraba a su habitación, sólo Afrodita entraba en la mañana, por eso Shun se levantó con rapidez y tomó la rosa piraña que Afrodita le había dejado en la mesita de noche, como siempre, dispuesto a defenderse, pero antes de atacar, vio que quien estaba en la puerta de su habitación era Camus.

Se levantó de un salto y se arrojó a sus brazos.

-¡Camus!- sollozó el peliverde. El acuariano lo giró entre sus fuertes brazos, emocionado. De pronto Shun sintió dos brazos más rodeándolo y lloró de emoción al ver a su amigo y a Hyôga.

-Tenemos que ir a salvar a Afrodita.- dijo el peliverde desesperado.- Ellos también son caballeros.- habló atropelladamente.- Y Pierre, el hermano de Máscara, obliga a Afrodita a que se acueste con él, porque dijo que si Afrodita no se acostaba con él, sus hombres me violarían hasta que perdiera a mi bebé.

De pronto las expresiones de Camus e Ikki, antes esas palabras, se volvieron la de dos asesinos psicópatas.

-¿Cómo entraron aquí?- preguntó de pronto Shun.

-Nadie dijo nada, nos dejaron pasar nada más presentarse Julius.

-¿Dónde está MM?

-Fue a buscar a su hermano, para arreglar cuentas.

-¡Va a encontrarlo con Afrodita!- gritó Shun desesperado, todos palidecieron.

-¡¡¡Los va a matar!!!- exclamó Hyôga.

Todos salieron corriendo hacia la habitación de Pierre Di'Angelo. Entraron en tropel a la habitación y vieron a un cabreado MM que zarandeaba a Afrodita como si este fuera un muñeco de trapo y a un sonriente Pierre que miraba todo desde el piso.

Camus e Ikki se fueron sobre Máscara, separándolo de Afrodita, mientras Shun e Hyôga se arrojaban sobre Afrodita. Hyôga se quitó su gabardina y cubrió con ella al lloroso pisciano, que se había refugiado en el pecho de Shun, casi oculto en un capullo por el rubio y el peliverde.

-¡Eres una maldita puta, Afrodita! ¿Cómo fuiste capaz? ¡¡Con mi hermano!!- reclamaba MM tratando de soltarse de Camus y Ikki. El llanto de Afrodita se hizo más fuerte.

Camus no lo resistió y le dio un puñetazo a MM, para que reaccionara.

-¡¡Maldito idiota, cierra el pico!! Deja que se explique. ¡No es lo que tú crees! ¡Afrodita simplemente protegía a mi esposo!- estalló Camus.

-¿Revolcándose con mi hermano?- reclamó MM dolido y eso era lo que más dolía a Afrodita, el dolor de MM.

-Máscara...- trató de hablar Afrodita, pero Máscara lo interrumpió.

-Maldito cortesano, cállate traidor, no quiero ni oírte.

MM sentía que se le rompía el alma. Su Afrodita, su delicado ángel, revolcándose con su hermano… era demasiado para su corazón. Afrodita sollozó más fuerte, e Hyoga y Shun lo abrazaron, fulminando a MM con la mirada.

-Cálmate.- le advirtió Ikki, sin soltar al Cáncer.

En ese momento, la habitación se llenó de los guardias de la mansión que, como ellos, eran Caballeros.

**Continuará...**

*************************************************************************


	10. Capítulo 9: Nuevo líder

**Capítulo 9: Nuevo líder.**

A un gesto de MM, todos los guardias bajaron sus armas. Mientras, Pierre se ponía de pie.

Sin resistir la rabia que lo envolvía al ver las lágrimas en los ojos de Shun, Camus dejó a Máscara y tomó a Pierre de la camisa molesto y dispuesto a golpearlo.

-Suéltalo, Camus.- ordenó MM.- Y ustedes váyanse.- dijo a los guardias, que obedecieron de inmediato.

Máscara de la Muerte aún tenía apretados los puños por la furia, pero trataba de guardar la calma. Pierre notó el estado de su hermano mayor y decidió echarle leña al fuego y aprovecharse de eso.

-¿Qué te sucede Julius? ¿Por qué tan molesto?

Julius empujó a Camus y tomó a su hermano pequeño de la solapa de la bata de cama que tenía puesta.

-¿Y todavía me preguntas? ¿Después que te revolcaste con mi pareja?- escupió el guardián de Cáncer, furioso.

Pierre sonrió malicioso.

-Él no se quejó, de hecho, se mostró de acuerdo. Inclusive firmó un contrato que le obliga a ser el amante del líder de los Di'Angelo. Puesto que tú rechazaste, ahora es mi amante.- dijo Pierre con malicia.

La impresión hizo que MM soltara a su hermano y se virara hacia un culpable Afrodita, que se cubrió el rostro con las manos, llorando.

Máscara Mortal se acercó a Afrodita, tan rápido que nadie lo pudo detener.

Lo abofeteó tan fuerte que lo envió hacia atrás, en la cama con Hyôga. Shun empujó a Julius con todas sus fuerzas, lejos de Afrodita.

-¡Déjalo!- gritó el pequeño peliverde.

-Maldito cualquiera... ¿Cómo pudiste?

La voz de Máscara se quebró, Afrodita se levantó con una mano en el rostro.

-Julius, escúchame… por favor.- rogó el precioso peliazul.

MM lo miró con los ojos llenos de dolor.

-No.- fue su simple respuesta al hermoso peliazul- Y tú.- señaló a Pierre con rabia.- Muéstrame el contrato de Afrodita.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Ikki y Camus entraron, nuevamente, a la habitación donde sólo estaban Afrodita, Shun e Hyôga, escupiendo fuego.

-Ese idiota de MM no nos quiso escuchar.- dijo Camus, molesto.

-Está en el despacho, hablando con su hermano.- informó Ikki, mientras miraba con lástima a Afrodita. Hyôga había usado una de las propias rosas del pisciano para dormirlo. Y este dormía en los brazos del Cisne y Andrómeda, con una expresión triste en su hermoso rostro.

-Shun, ¿qué pasó aquí?- preguntó Camus con suavidad.

-Sí, otouto, cuéntanos.- pidió Ikki, sentándose junto a su koi.

Hyôga dejó de acariciar el cabello de Afrodita y se recostó contra Ikki. Shun sintió la mano de Camus acariciando su mejilla y, volteando el rostro, besó la palma de la mano de Acuario, antes de mirar con ojos tristes a Afrodita y acariciarle el cabello con sus suaves y preciosas manos, para empezar a hablar.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Poco después de que Shun terminó de hablar, entró a la habitación un serio MM.

Todos, menos Afrodita que aún dormía, lo miraron expectantes. Pero MM no dijo nada, simplemente se acercó al cuerpo de Afrodita y se lo quitó a Shun de los brazos, alzándolo en los suyos.

La cabeza del peliazul se fue hacia un lado contra el pecho de MM, una de sus manos, inconscientemente, se agarró a la camisa que desprendía el olor que le era conocido y amado, y su cabello caía cual cascada por uno de los brazos de MM, hasta casi tocar el piso.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Hyôga.

-¿A dónde lo llevas?- preguntó Shun.

Ikki y Camus se limitaron a mirarlo. MM no respondió, simplemente les arrojó un papel que tenía en la mano a los pies a sus compañeros, sin soltar a Afrodita.

- Él es mío.

Fue la escueta respuesta del cuarto Guardián Dorado del zodiaco.

Shun tomó el papel a sus pies y se estremeció, mientras MM salía de la habitación con Afrodita en brazos.

Aquel documento era el contrato que había firmado Afrodita, y si MM decía que Afrodita era suyo, según ese contrato sólo podía significar una cosa: MM era el nuevo líder de la mafia italiana.

**Continuará...**


	11. Capitulo 10: El amante

**Capitulo 10: El amante****.**

**-.-.1 mes después.-.-**

-Afrodita haré que MM me oiga, así sea a golpes.- dijo Shun, enojado al ver los ojitos tristes de su amigo, quien estaba sentado en una mecedora junto a la ventana. Ante esas palabras, Afrodita tomo la mano de Shun asustado, para detenerlo.

-No por favor Shun, solo conseguirás que me desprecie más.- rogó Afrodita apunto de estallar en llanto.

Desde ese nefasto día, en que MM había llegado a Italia, convirtiéndose en líder de la mafia para poderse quedar con Afrodita, las cosas para el pisciano habían ido de mal en peor.

MM lo había tomado esa noche con una furia desconocida, una furia que le rompía el alma. Pero, además de parar solo para tomarlo en las noches, no le hablaba, lo miraba con desprecio y jamás lo escuchaba. Eso mataba a Afrodita, quien amaba a MM mas que nada en el mundo.

MM hablaba con sus amigos, hasta que estos mencionaban el tema de Afrodita, entonces los hacía callar, no quería escuchar ni media palabra sobre el tema.

-Es un imbécil, Afrodita, no te merece.- se quejó Shun a quien le dolía el problema de su amigo.

-Pero yo lo amo.- fue la respuesta simple y sincera de Afrodita. Shun quedo desarmado contra esas palabras. Si Afrodita lo amaba… Shun no sabía que hacer para ayudar.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Una noche mas, MM lo tomaba, se movía en su interior con fuerzas pero mezclando ternura, llevando a Afrodita no solo al borde del éxtasis, si no al borde de la locura.

Esa ternura lo lastimaba, porque era falsa, porque le hacía pensar que todo estaba bien, pero para cuando el orgasmo pasara, darse cuenta de que todo seguía siendo un infierno.

Máscara era un experto prodigando placer, sobre todo a Afrodita, que era tan sensible a su tacto. Pero una noche más, cuando el coito sexual pasó, Afrodita intento hablar.

-Juliu….

-Cállate.- lo interrumpió de forma fría y brusca el canceriano.

Afrodita bajo la mirada, para ocultar su dolor y se dio la vuelta en la cama, arropándose y enterando la cabeza en la almohada, donde lloro en silencio.

Máscara de la Muerte se sintió como una autentica basura, podía sentir que Afrodita lloraba y quería abrazarlo con fuerza, decirle que nada le importaba, que si lo hubiese engañado con mil hombres a él no le importaba, mientras siguiera amándolo, que era su esclavo, su fiel servidor, pero no podía, solo una cosa se lo impedía…. Orgullo… estúpido y grandísimo orgullo.

Él tambien se dio vuelta en la cama y se arropó. Extrañaba tanto las noches interminables cuando Afrodita y él dormían abrazados, no como en ese momento, dándose la espalda el uno al otro.

Él también permaneció en vela esa noche.

Seria tan simple dejar de sufrir, solo tenía que escuchar a Afrodita. Pero no quería hacerlo, porque MM sabía que el le creería como un estúpido. Sabía que si Afrodita le decía que la luna era de queso rosado, él se lo creería.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Después de mucho hablar, Hyôga y Shun habían convencido a Afrodita para que tomara al toro por las astas, o en este caso, al cangrejo por las pinzas.

Asi que Afrodita ahora estaba vestido con ropa de entrenamiento y el cabello recogido. Tocó a la puerta del despacho de Julius y entró sin esperar permiso.

MM lo miró confuso por su atrevimiento. Afrodita lo miró con firmeza.

-Me vas a oír, quieras o no.- aseguró el pisciano. MM hizo un gesto de enfado.

-No tenemos nada de que hablar.

-Oh, me escuchas o me iré, Julius.- dijo el Pisciano.

-No puedes… tienes un contrato.

-¡Al Diablo ese estúpido contrato! ¡Al Diablo con los Di'angelo! ¡Al Diablo con el cabrón de tu hermano y al Diablo contigo! ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Enviarme preso? Adelante… pero aun asi quieras o no, me vas a oír.

Julius quiso hablar, pero Afrodita lo calló con una bofetada que los dejó impresionados a ambos. Pero Afrodita reaccionó y, tomándolo de la camisa, lo sacudió.

-¡Estoy harto de los Di'Angelo! ¡El maldito de Pierre me obligó a firmar ese contrato! ¡Me obligó a dormir con él! ¡¡¡Me violó y tú no eres mucho mejor que él, porque me haces lo mismo!!!

-Pudiste negarte a acostarte con mi hermano.- dijo MM fríamente.

-Claro… ¡pero lo que no sabes es que tu hermanito me dijo que si yo me negaba, todos sus hombres violarían a Shun, haciéndolo abortar, mientras a mi me obligaban a ver!- le echó Afrodita en cara.- Por que esa fue su amenaza. Así que… ¿qué hacía? Era Shun o yo. Y Shun y su bebé no tenían culpa de nada, después de todo, el que tenía relación con un Di'Angelo era yo. Tu hermano es un cobarde que se merece una buena paliza y tú un estúpido que se merece otra.

-Entonces dásela, ya nada te lo impide.

-Si…algo me lo impide. Me lo impide el hecho que estoy embarazado y no sé si es tu hijo o es de él.- estalló Afrodita empujándolo lejos de sí, para luego caer al suelo, llorando.

MM quedó en shock, sin reaccionar. Afrodita se levantó, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

-Adiós, Julius. Mi bebé no los necesita ni a ti ni a él. Mi bebé no será un Di'Angelo, mi bebé será solo mió.- La voz de Afrodita era firme, pero sus ojos estaban sus ojos tristes. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la salida.

Solo seguros le tomó a MM pensar y actuar, se levantó y agarró a Afrodita.

-No me importa si es de mi hermano el bebé, solo… no me abandones, te necesito, Afrodita.

-No quiero ser más tu amante, MM. Suéltame, ¿no vez que ya no puedo mas con esto? ¿Que me esta matando…?

El cuerpo del embarazado se estremecía con sus sollozos.

-No seas más mi amante. Cásate conmigo.

-Pero… mi bebé…

-No me importa si es de Pierre, yo lo criaré como si fuera mío. Yo seré su padre.

-¿Y toda mi vida me sacarás en cara lo que paso con tu hermano?

-Nunca mas, nunca lo volveremos a mencionar… lo olvidaremos.

Afrodita se volteó y miro a MM. Con ternura tomó su rostro y lo besó.

-Toda mi vida quise oír esas palabras de ti, MM… y siempre pensé que diría que si, pero mi respuesta tiene que ser **no**, Julius. Hasta que no me creas y sepas perdonar, nunca seremos felices. Piensa bien, Julios, analiza bien y luego venme a buscar en el Santuario. Sea cual sea tu respuesta… yo siempre te amaré.

De los ojos azules callo una lágrima. El pisciano abrió la puerta del despacho y salió dejando a tras suyo a un canceriano que lloraba. Si, MM lloraba, lágrimas gemelas a las que en ese momento caían de los ojos de Afrodita.

**Continuará…**

*************************************************************************


	12. Capitulo 11: Una nueva oportunidad

**Capitulo 11: Una nueva oportunidad.**

**-.-.7 meses después.-.-**

Afrodita tenía 8 meses de embarazo. Y hacia siete meses que se había largado de Italia, dejando a Julios y a Pierre en Sicilia.

Todo había vuelto a una relativa normalidad, Shun había dado a luz una preciosa nena que era el ojito derecho de Camus. Ikki y Hyôga habían formalizado su relación y tenían planes de bodas. Y todos en el Sanitario vivían muy pendientes de Afrodita y su embarazo.

En un principio, Afrodita había esperado con anhelo que MM volviera, que aquellas palabras que le había dicho antes de irse de Italia fueran ciertas, pero pasaron dos meses y el guardián de Cáncer no volvió. Afrodita entendió que ya no lo haría más.

Sus compañeros habían pensado que el Pisciano se deprimiría y grande fue su sorpresa cuando no lo hizo. Afrodita lo tomo con entereza y no se dejó deprimirse.

Lo que sus compañeros no sabían, era que Afrodita no se sentía solo, que a pesar de lo que los Di'Angelo le habían hecho y de que le había dolido, para bien o para mal, uno de esos dos hermanos le había dado el regalo más grande… el bebé que crecía en su vientre. Y eso para Afrodita era mas que un motivo suficiente para seguir su vida con entereza y sin guardar rencores.

Tambien habían pensado que Afrodita no se tomaría a bien el aumento de peso que vendría con el embarazo, pero nada mas lejos de la realidad, Afrodita siempre estaba sonriendo cuando pensaba en su bebé y en su nueva figura. La verdad era que parecía un ángel embarazado.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Shun y Camus se miraron impresionadas. Shun cambió a su hija de brazos.

-¿Camus crees que todo estará bien?

Camus suspiré acercándose a Shun y besándolo en los labios.

-Eso espero… si no siempre le podemos meter el Polvo de Diamante o las Cadenas de Andrómeda por un buen sitio.- Camus sonrió, contagiando su sonrisa a su joven desposado.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Afrodita se encontraba en su jardín privado, regando sus rosas, cuando una voz a sus espaldas lo sorprendió.

-Deberías de dejar eso, Afro, no es muy saludable que trabajes con tus rosas en ese estado, son hermosas como tú… pero venenosas.

La regadera callo de las manos del peliagua, mientras se volteaba sorprendido, pensando que era una ilusión la voz que había oído a la entrada de su jardín. Pero no, no era una ilusión, en la entrada de su jardín, ahí parado, gallardo y apuesto, con un pantalón negro y una camiseta azul, estaba su amado guardián de Cáncer. Allí estaba Julius.

-Má... Máscara.- jadeó en un susurro.

Máscara sonrió.

-Si soy yo, cuando te fuiste de Italia, recuerdo que me dijiste que pensara bien las cosas y que fuera cual fuera mi decisión, tú estarías aquí esperando.- dijo acercándose a Afrodita.

Afrodita espero a que estuvieran frente a frente.

-¿Y cual es tu decisión?- preguntó mirándolo directo a los ojos.

-Mi decisión es que he sido un idiota... Y lo he sido desde mucho antes de ir a buscarte a Italia. Eres lo mejor y más hermoso que me ha pasado en mi vida, Afrodita, y creo en ti. Creo en ti y te amo.- dijo respondiendo a la mirada intensa de su amante.

Afrodita sonrió, pero su sonrisa se apago, mientras llevaba una mano a su vientre.

-¿Y mi bebé? ¿Has pensado en la posibilidad de que no sea…?

Afrodita no pudo terminar de hablar, un dedo de MM sobre sus labios se lo impidió.

-Yo lo criaré y jamás haré distinciones en si es o no mi hijo, para mi será como si lo fuera. Te lo juro.- aseguró MM.- Afrodita sonrió de nuevo y sinceramente.- Y mi propuesta de matrimonio sigue en pie. ¿Te casarías conmigo?

-Yo… No puedo ir a vivir a Italia, Julius.

-Y no lo tienes que hacer, Pierre y yo llegamos a un trato, él se encargará de las cosas en Italia y yo de mi templo en Cáncer.

Afrodita sonrió y abrazó a MM, quien sonrió, tambien abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Acepto, Julius, casémonos.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

-¿Por qué tardan tanto?

Gritó un casi histérico Mascara de la Muerte. Camus lo miró con lástima, lo entendía bien, él había pasado lo mismo cuando Shun dio a luz. Asi que le palmeó el hombro.

-Relájate, los Dioses no permitirán que nada le pase a Afrodita, lo eligieron ellos como un varón fértil y ellos lo protegerán.- aseguró Acuario. Justo entonces se oyó un estridente llanto y, un rato después, salía un sonriente Shaka de Virgo de la habitación de Afrodita.

-Es un niño.- les informó, los Santos empezaron a gritar y a aplaudir.

MM entró a la habitación y quedó embelezado mirando a Afrodita, con el pequeño en sus brazos parecía cansado, pero feliz. MM se acercó, mirándolos embelezado.

-Son hermosos.- susurró acercando una mano tímida al bebé y acariciando sus suaves mejillas.- Gracias por este pequeño regalo, Afrodita.- le dijo MM acercándose a su pareja y besando sus labios.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

-Al fin…- sonrió MM con Afrodita en brazos, dando una vuelta antes de dejarlo caer en la cama, ambos aun vestían la túnica de boda.

Afrodita rió.

-Al fin te eché el lazo, Julios… eres mío.- rió el pisciano.

-Y para siempre.- aseguro Máscara, besándolo.

Su pequeño Adonis (nombre elegido por Afro) había quedado al cuidado de unos felices Camus y Shun. Afrodita besó una vez más a MM y lo soltó para ir hasta la mesa de noche, de donde extrajo un papel que le entregó a Julius. Máscara lo tomó, extrañado.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó.

-Es una prueba de ADN, ahí dice la verdad de Adonis.- dijo Afrodita, después de tomar aire.

-No…- dijo MM, soltando el papel.- Es mi hijo y no me importa lo que diga ningún tonto papel.

Afrodita sonrió y, tomando el papel en sus manos, lo volvió a poner en las de su canceriano.

-Lee el papel, Máscara.

El Guardián de Cáncer suspiró, sabiéndose derrotado ante su nuevo esposo y abrió la carta con algo de dudas, pero al leerla, sus ojos impresionados lo decían todos.

-¡Es mió...! ¡¡¡Adonis es mió!!!- gritó abrazando a Afrodita.

Afrodita sonrió correspondiendo al abrazo.

-Si, es nuestro bebé.

MM sonrió y lo besó, beso que correspondió Afrodita sin dudar. Desde ese día comenzaba una nueva vida, para Afrodita, MM y Adonis.

Un mes más tarde, Ikki y Hyôga se casaron…

Se descubrió que Milo tenía una relación con Shaka…

Y que Camus y Shun esperaban otro bebé.

Definitivamente, el Santuario volvía a ser felicidad, bajo el amparo de los Dioses.

**¡¡¡FIN!!!**

Bueno, esta historia llegó a su final cuando la empecé nunca pensé que terminaría asi, pero aun asi me gustó, espero que a ustedes tambien ^^


End file.
